Why Does Hinata Always Faint when She Sees Naruto?
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Naruto has a question, but no one seems to want to answer. Tcha. How bugging...he decides to ask the source, but too bad he's got crap timing. NaruHina ONESHOT


Why Does Hinata Always Faint when She Sees Me

**Why Does Hinata Always Faint when She Sees Me?**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naru-chan or Hinata or all the other awesome peoples!**

**EDIT: A reviewer brought to attention that I use way too many Japanese words. So, I've fixed it! Hopefully the anime-followers amongst you will like it better now. Hmm! **

**Summary: Naruto has a question that no one seems to want to answer, so he takes it to the source…unfortunately, he's got awful timing. ONESHOT.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Something was bothering Naruto. He had a question, and no one would answer it.

He first sought out Sasuke, his best friend. The Uchiha had smiled and said, "Dobe, you're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?"

Next, the junchuuriki had sought out Sakura. "Naruto…if you can't figure it out, then you don't deserve to know." What was that supposed to mean?

"Hey, ero-sennin! I have a question for you!" Jiraiya listened, and then shook his head. "Kid, you still don't understand a woman's heart."

Huh? What did hearts have anything to do with his question?

Kiba had fallen off Akamaru, laughing so hard Shino had had to slap him (which he did so hard the boy fell unconscious). Naruto walked away, frowning. Shino nearly burnt a hole in the orange jumpsuit with his glare. "Naruto…you didn't ask me. Why? Because you're an idiot."

"Anko-sensei can I ask you—ARGH!"

"Come back when you can dodge a knife, weakling!" the chuunin laughed at him.

"That sensei is seriously scary," Naruto muttered, "Believe it. Now who do I ask—hey Kakashi-sensei!"

Mr. Monkey-See-Monkey-Do (uh, I mean Copy Nin) looked up from his book. "Hmm?"

"Why does Hinata always faint when she sees me?"

Kakashi considered it, and looked at his book (Icha, Icha Paradise, duh). "I would say…for the same reason Nari faints every time she sees Roku."

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

Oh, this was useless. He should just ask Hinata, he thought, and raced to the Hyuuga household.

"—Ooof! Neji!"

"Naruto-baka. Why are you hear?" the white eyed genius asked the blond.

"I wanna see Hinata!"

"Hinata-sama is at the waterfalls—"

"Thanks Neji!" Naruto yelled, already half way down the street.

"—taking a bath with Sakura and the other girls," Neji finished. "Hmmm. I should stop him. Or maybe I should follow and watch Sakura beat the living shit outta him. I like option b!"

0000000

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto hollered, barging through the grasses to the shore of the pool, "Why do always faint when…you…see me…?"  
Five very naked girls stared at him, stunned, and he stared back. Then…hell broke loose.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Hinata's scream pierced the air, and she dove underwater to preserver her not-so-modest modesty.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!!" Hehehe…no prizes for guessing who that was. Ino glared at him while fetching towels for the girls. Temari yelled, "Kill that bastard, Sakura!" and Tenten hissed, "Or let me blow him up!"

"I got this covered girls," the pink haired female growled, still very naked, advancing towards her blond teammate. "Naruto…you are one dead pervert."

"AH! SAKURA-CHAN! NO I WASN'T PEEKING! OH GOD NO!!"

"Wahoooooooooooooo!"

Everyone froze and turned to the source of noise. There on the opposite shore was Neji, closet pervert extraordinaire, with the most spectacular nosebleed they had ever seen.

"Neji!" Tenten screeched, "YOU PIG!!"

Sweatdropping, the long-haired boy beat a hasty retreat.

"That's right, YOU BETTER RUN!"  
Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as all of the girls chased after him. Well…not all the girls. Poor Hinata was still beet red and underwater (and quickly running out of air). Naruto grabbed the closest towel and dove into the water, smart enough to know she wouldn't hear him if he yelled. (Clever of him, huh?)

Hinata turned downright _maroon_ (don't ask me how) as he wrapped the towel around her, tugging her above the water.

"N-n-n-n-n-"

"Yeah, Naruto-kun," the boy prompted with a brilliant grin.

"Uwah!" she cried, fainting.

"Hey! Hey Hinata! Dammit, I was going to ask you a really important question!"

Hinata came to. "An i-i-important q-q-question?"

"Yeah!"

She blushed furiously, and pulled away from him. "W-wh-what is it?"

"Why do you always faint when you see me?"  
"Ah!" the Hyuuga heiress squeaked, "Ahm, um…" she began twiddling her fingers, so flustered that she didn't notice the towel coming loose.

Naruto did. Oh, he most definitely did.

"Uh…Hinata?" he said, drooling a little.

"W-well, I t-think that its b-b-because I…well to b-b-be honest I…"

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Your towel…dattebayo."

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" she screamed, and he winced. She swan for the shore, gathered her clothes, and ran.

"Wait! Hinata!" Naruto was after her in a flash. Hinata couldn't outrun him (and maybe she didn't _want_ to, hmmmm?) and he caught her wrist.

"Hey, hold on!" he said hotly, "Why do you always faint and scream and blush when I'm around?! Am I seriously that scary?"  
It was the hurt tone in his voice that gave her the courage to finally blurt out the truth. "N-no! It's because…I...really…like you."

He let go of her hand in surprise. "Huh?"

Hinata paled. Oh, why had she told him? He didn't like her! There was no way he did!

"You like me?"

She nodded, wishing the breeze would just force her atoms apart and scatter her to the winds.

Naruto's face split into a grin like a peeled banana, as though he'd fit a whole watermelon in his mouth.

"You…like me!" he exclaimed, glee evident in his voice. She looked into his eyes. Gods, how could anything be so knee-weakeningly BLUE?

"Hinata," he said excitedly, "I like you too! A lot, a lot lot lot, lot, dattebayo!"

Her mouth fell open, and he took the opportunity to kiss her. She kissed back with all her might and all the feelings she'd held for him all these years.

"Well," he said breathlessly, leaning her cheek against his chest, "At least…you didn't faint…huh?"

Hinata blushed, but she didn't think she would faint ever again, as long as she was Naruto's.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Awww the cute little foxy and his little Hinata…and Neji of course, closet pervert extraordinaire. –is way too obsessed with that phrase-**


End file.
